Change Of Heart
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: The New Fishmen Pirates were feared by all humans who had come into an encounter with them as they came to Fishman Island. Never has one been strong enough or smart enough to defeat them or escape…until now. (One-Shot) (HodyXOC)


Change Of Heart

_**I have been dying to write a little one-shot for Hody and now I have! Tell me what you all think.**_

The New Fishmen Pirates were feared by all humans who had come into an encounter with them as they came to Fishman Island. Never has one been strong enough or smart enough to defeat them or escape…until now.

"That human slave got away!" Daruma said as he growled in frustration.

"Take your time; she couldn't have gotten that far. She has nowhere to run." Hody said as he sat on the sofa with a grin plastered on his face.

"Are you sure…dosun?" Dosun asked.

"I'm positively sure." Hody said.

"We found her!" One fishman said as he held her over his shoulder and dropped her onto the floor in front of Hody.

"Damn it." The girl said silently as she struggled against her bonds.

"You really are something human; you refuse to admit defeat when there is no hope." Hody said as he looked down at her.

"Never say never and my name is not human it's Joseibi." The girl said with a scowl.

_**(Author's Note: Her name means Feminine Beauty.)**_

"It suits you well." Hody said as he examined her fully. Joseibi's shiver in disgust didn't go unnoticed by Hody.

"You humans are all alike you think that you're the kings of the world and that you can do whatever you want. Once I get everything ready I'll end all of that." Hody said with a frown on his face.

"Not every human thinks badly of fishmen, I just don't like you." Joseibi said flatly. Hody smirked at her sharp attitude.

"For you to be a slave you sure don't have any manners, I may have to put you in your place." Hody hissed at her.

"If you treat me like a civilized being then I'll treat you nicer." Joseibi said as she kept struggling with her bonds. Hody struck her on the left side of her face and knocked her out cold.

"Take her to my room and cuff her to the bed!" Hody yelled as his temper flared.

After a few minutes Joseibi woke up to see that she was in a big room and cuffed tightly to a bed. She looked around and noticed someone sitting at the table in the middle of the room. Once she spotted the dark brown curly hair and the pink newsboy cap that was placed on the table she already knew who it was.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Joseibi whispered as she starred at the ceiling.

"You're useful." Hody said softly.

"Useful for what exactly, a human punching bag?" Joseibi asked as she turned over to her side. Hody chuckled then rose up from the sofa and walked to the bed.

He slowly crawled up to Joseibi and turned her so that he could see her face. What he saw didn't faze him at all, she was crying. Hody held his hand to her red cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"What are you doing? I thought you said that you hate humans, so why are you touching one so gently?" Joseibi asked with narrowed eyes.

"I see something that I like in you and whether you like it or not you'll never leave this place until I say so." Hody said as he slowly slid off his shirt and threw it on the sofa.

Hody slowly leaned his head down to hers and as soon as their lips were about to touch she turned her head away from him. Hody held her head still in his large hand as his lips touched hers. He nipped at her lip until she cringed in pain and opened her mouth slightly. It was open enough for him to stick his tongue inside of her mouth; she shivered in fear as he hovered over her. Hody placed light trails of kisses down to her hip and slowly removed her shirt. He went for her jeans next and threw them on the floor with her shirt. Hody slid his large hand down to her thighs and caressed them and then went in between her legs.

Joseibi shivered as Hody rubbed her with his hands, her heart was beating so fast that she could hear her blood flowing in her ears. Hody chuckled darkly as he felt Joseibi start to get wet through her light pink underwear. He used his other hand to reach for her bra and unhooked it and then he licked one of her nipples. Joseibi arched into him a bit as she felt his tongue play with her. Hody reached for the pink sash around his waist and removed it with his pants and sandals. She looked at him in horror as he starred at her with hungry red eyes and removed the last bit of clothing from her body.

"I'm surprised that you're not complaining or fighting." Hody said as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Why should I? You're a lot stronger than me and bigger so I wouldn't be able to stop you no matter how hard I tried." Joseibi said softly.

Joseibi arched off of the bed as soon as she felt a light nip to the little bean from in between her legs. When she looked down Hody was sucking on it hard and looking at her with fire in his eyes. She tried her best not to like it and hold her breathe so that a moan wouldn't manage to escape but luck wasn't on her side.

"_I'm about to lose my virginity to a fishman who took me as a slave, how lucky can I get?_" Joseibi thought to herself as she gasped at his ministrations.

"I never thought that I'd hear so many sweet moans coming from that little mouth of yours, you've been so cold to me and now you're like putty in my hands." Hody said into her ear as he grinded himself near her core.

Joseibi saw stars as she felt the hot flesh sliding against her core, she couldn't believe that she was actually letting him do this to her and she liked it. Hody reached his hand back in between her legs and prepared her gently.

"So tight, this might hurt a bit too much for you if you don't relax." Hody said as he spread her with his fingers.

Once he was satisfied he placed his manhood near her entrance and began to slowly push it into her, Joseibi cried out in pain as he broke her hymen and took her virginity from her. What started out as soft and slow thrusting soon came to fast and hard thrusts as he made her moan over and over again. Joseibi couldn't believe that it felt so good and what was even worse was who all of this pleasure was coming from. Hody looked like he was in pure bliss as he pleasured her and himself, she smirked slightly as she watched him moan as he plunged into her. He noticed her staring at him and smirked as he turned her over onto her hands and knees and continued to thrust wildly into her making her moan even louder. Soon they both came to their end and lay on the bed trying to catch their breath. Hody turned to his side and pulled Joseibi close to his chest and kiss her on her shoulder.

"What made you have a change of heart?" Joseibi asked suddenly.

"Like you said you're not like other humans so what better way to make you prove that to me by having a child for me." Hody said.

Joseibi's eye's widened in complete and utter shock at his words.

~Six Years Later~

"Mama, why do I look different than everybody else at my school?" The little girl asked with a frown.

"You're special, your blood is mixed with a humans and a fishmans." Joseibi said to her daughter as she smiled down at her.

She has long curly brown hair like her fathers and had red colored eyes with pale skin. Her nose is somewhat like her father's and she has little gills on the side of her neck.

"I wish I could've seen daddy, when are you gonna tell me how you met him?" The little girl asked.

"When you're older, right now wouldn't be the best time to tell you that." Joseibi said as she laughed at her daughter's pouty face.

"You always say that." The little girl said.

"And I mean it Chloe, now come on it's getting late." Joseibi said as she walked side by side with her daughter as they walked home.

The End

_**Review and tell me what you guys think. **_


End file.
